1, 2, 3, 4, Love!
by taisa08
Summary: Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?
1. Chapter 1

Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five.

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len!

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4, Love!

"_I wish I had a boyfriend," a girl sighed wistfully. "You're so lucky to have one."_

_Her friend laughed. "Don't worry about it. You're cute. I'm sure you'll get a boyfriend one of these days. But," she added, "You could always try the counting to four trick."_

"_The what trick?"_

"_You close you eyes and count to four. But you just can't count to four; you have to count from your heart. You have to really mean it. When you're finished counting you open your eyes and the first guy you see is the guy destined for you. And if you're a guy it's the first girl you see."_

"_Where did you hear that from?"_

"_I don't exactly remember, but it can't hurt to try, right?_

* * *

Kahoko closed her eyes, recalling the conversation she had overheard in the music hallway on the way up to the roof.

"I could imagine trying that and opening my eyes to find all the guys in the Concours standing right in front of me. Then I'd just be back to where I started in the first place," she told herself with a sigh.

Kahoko opened her case and pulled out her violin. "You know, I haven't played Ave Maria in awhile. I'll start out with that." She raised her bow, and for whatever reason the counting conversation flitted through her mind. She gave her head a vigorous shake. "It's time for music," she told herself firmly.

And with that, Kahoko began to play.

* * *

_What a stupid idea,_ Len thought to himself. Counting to four and opening your eyes to see your so-called destined person? It was all just chance. What kind of foolish idiot would believe that?

He shook his head. What kind of foolish idiot would waste his time lingering on the subject? He took a deep breath in, and then slowly let it out, regaining his focus. It was time to practice.

The practice rooms had all been booked for the afternoon, so he made his way to the rooftop. He thought about his latest piece. It wasn't that it was too hard for him to play; he just couldn't seem to get the beginning to a point that satisfied him.

"I need to start out smoother," he told himself. "Smoother … Maybe if I …" He switched his violin and music into his left hand, leaving his right hand free. "Maybe if I get the feeling before I play …"

Len raised his right hand and began to conduct to himself.

One. Two. Three. Four.

_Smoother!_ he reprimanded himself. _Make it flow …_

Two. Two. Three. Four.

_Almost getting there,_ he told himself. _Just relax the arm and let it move to beat …_

Three. Two. Three. Four.

_I think I'm getting there … just keep the beat flowing …_

Four. Two. Three. Four.

Satisfied that the conducting had helped his brain interrupt a smooth, flowing rhythm, Len opened the door to the roof.

_Count to four from your heart …_

Hino Kahoko stood directly in his line of vision.

* * *

_Ahh, first measure …Let's start out the piece nice and smooth,_ she told herself. _Nice and smooth …_

_Second measure … I want to crescendo up a bit …Get a slight buildup …_

_Third measure …Sustain the same volume for the first beat and drop down to a piano during the remaining beats …_

_Fourth measure …I need to stay down at a piano for the whole measure and get ready to swell in the next measure …_

For reasons Kahoko couldn't explain, she chose that moment to open her eyes.

Tsukimori Len was standing at the open door roof door watching her play, wearing an expression she had never seen before on his face.

_Count to four from your heart …_

Kahoko stopped playing and staggered back a step.

"Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-kun!" she stammered dumbly. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

_Well, there you have it. What do you think? I originally planned for this to be a oneshot, but then my brain was overwhelmed with ideas and they pushed any thoughts of a oneshot out of my mind._

_It might be a little too ambitious having two ongoing stories at once, but I feel I can keep up with both. Wish me luck!_

_Please let me know what you think of the story!_

_Until next time!_

_(Oh, and did the part with Len conducting himself make sense to you guys? It does to me because I conduct to myself all the time when I listen to music and such, but that's the marching band part of my brain controlling me again! And it went 1-2-3-4, 2-2-3-4, and so on because the first number is the measure he's on …I hope it wasn't confusing!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five.

**Danavalkyrie**, **Lewnuhhkau**, **Denizmuxicz96**, **Aireeana**, and **Draycos**: thanks for your kind words of encouragement!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len!

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4 … Love!

"Tsukimori-kun must think I'm an idiot," Kahoko moaned. She buried her face into her pillow and tried to forget the events that had unfolded earlier.

But try as she might, the image of the cerulean-haired violinist would not leave her mind … and neither would the number four …

* * *

_Count to four from your heart …_

"_Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko stammered dumbly. "What are you doing here?"_

_Len simply stared at her, and Kahoko couldn't quite read the look on his face. It was his usual expression: cold and unfeeling, but Kahoko sensed something else there. If she didn't know better, she'd say he looked_ _almost … gentle._

_She didn't take time to dwell on the matter._

"_Oh my, look at the time," she laughed nervously. "I'd better be going." She hastily packed up her things and walked towards the door._

"_Hino-san," Len called after her._

_Kahoko stopped, feeling a pit of dread form in the bottom of her stomach. "Yes, Tsukimori-kun?"_

_Len paused. "Never mind."_

_She gave a brief nod and fled down the stairs._

* * *

Kahoko groaned into her pillow. "He must really think I'm an idiot."

She paused, lifting her head from her pillow. "And I'm not sure why, but his opinion has become very important to me."

Why oh why had he come through that door after the fourth measure? And why the heck did she choose that moment to open her eyes?

And most importantly: why did she keep acting like that stupid counting thing was true?

She buried her head back into her pillow with another groan.

* * *

Len slumped his back against the wall and let his body slowly slide down until he was sitting on the floor.

_What have I done?_ he wondered. _I interrupted her practice and frightened her away with the expression on my face. And all because of that stupid counting thing _he concluded bitterly.

* * *

_Feeling satisfied with his smoothing of the music, Len opened the door to the roof._

_Hino Kahoko stood directly in his line of vision._

_Count to four from your heart …_

_He stared at her. Of all the people to come across, why was it this girl? Staring at her, he realized he had never truly looked at her. The sunlight glinted off her auburn hair, making her whole face appear to glow. He had never seen anyone look so … content. A small smile flitted across her face and with a start he realized how much music meant to her._

_She opened her eyes and looked right at him._

_Len was completely caught off guard. He was always so careful to maintain his frigid composure that it had become his usual expression, but this girl … he had unconsciously lowered his defenses and now she was staring directly at him with those gentle eyes of hers. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life, Tsukimori Len was completely at a loss for words._

"_Ts-Ts-Tsukimori-kun!" Kahoko stammered dumbly. "What are you doing here?"_

_He gave no reply, for he had no words._

"_Oh my, look at the time," she laughed nervously. "I'd better be going." She quickly packed her things and walked towards the door._

"_Hino-san," Len called after her._

_Kahoko stopped. "Yes, Tsukimori-kun?"_

_Len paused. Why had he done that? What could have possibly possessed him to call after her? He really needed to practice, but still he … _

"_Never mind."_

_He watched as she nodded and fled down the stairs, as a feeling he couldn't quite put a name to began to flutter in his chest._

* * *

Len groaned to himself. He knew Kahoko had been lying about needing to leave. He could tell she had just started practicing. It was all his fault, the expression on his face—so out of character for Tsukimori Len—had undoubtedly frightened her off.

He shook his head. Being interrupted like that should not have shaken her up, no matter what the situation. It was her fault for allowing the distraction to bother her so much.

But as much as he told himself that, he still couldn't help but be bothered by the whole thing. And why the heck did that ridiculously stupid counting thing keep flitting across his mind? It was just a coincidence to see her there, after conducting and counting those four measures to himself.

_Just a coincidence, _Len told himself._ Just a coincidence …_

But once again, he felt that nameless sensation flutter in his chest.

* * *

_Phew! Another chapter finished! What do guys think? Are the characters still in character? Did you enjoy it?_

_Thanks for reading and I hope to see you for the next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five.

**Danavalkyrie**, **Lewnuhhkau**, **Denizmuxicz96**, **Aireeana**, **Draycos**, and **DemonicParanoia**: thanks for your kind words of encouragement!

I changed the rating to T for some small language (and for possible future language as well).

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len!

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4 … Love!

"Kaho-chan!" Kazuki called, waving happily.

Kahoko smiled. "Good morning Hihara-senpai." She noticed Ryo standing next to him. "Good morning Tsuchiura-kun."

Ryo greeted her. "How's your music been coming along?"

Her mind flashed back to Len. "It's been okay," she replied, her tone of voice changing ever so slightly for a small second. Ryo noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Tsukimori-kun!" Kazuki yelled. "Good morning!" He waved eagerly.

Kahoko felt her heart give a loud thud in her chest. "I've got to get to class," she said quickly. "I'll see you guys later."

Ryo stared at her hastily retreating figure. "Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes …" His voice trailed off and he looked at Len, who was now standing next to Kazuki.

"What did you do to her?" he asked Len in an accusing tone.

Len gave him a frosty glare. "Pardon me?"

"Whenever she gets jumpy, it's usually somehow connected directly to you. What happened?" he demanded, feeling his temper start to ignite.

The number four flashed through Len's mind and he quickly squashed the thought.

"It's none of your business," he replied coldly, and walked off.

"Like hell it's not …" Ryo muttered, watching Len leave.

"What's wrong with Kaho-chan?" Kazuki asked worriedly.

* * *

Tsukimori Len felt guilty.

And he did not like it.

Not at all.

He could not figure out why he had this feeling because really, he had done nothing wrong. He knew every once in awhile he was interrupted while playing on the roof. None of these interruptions had ever caused him to leave. It was Kahoko's fault for being so easily disturbed.

And yet … he couldn't shake the suspicion that other people had come across her practicing before … and that they hadn't caused her to run away …

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was time to forget about the whole matter and prove the counting theory was false.

"One … two … three … four …" He let his eyes slowly open.

And at once had to stifle a strangled cry of frustration as his gaze landed on Hino Kakoko, who was walking his direction towards the music building.

* * *

"Calm down Kahoko," she told herself firmly. "So what if he surprised you yesterday? You owe him an apology for running out like that."

She stopped walking towards the building. "But he must think I'm an idiot," she moaned.

She paused her thoughts for a few seconds. "So what if he does? This is Tsukimori-len I'm talking about. He treats everyone like they're an idiot ... but then why am I even bothering to apologize? He won't care either way. And I don't really want to anyway … right?"

With a startled breath she realized her feet had unconsciously carried her into the music building.

Kahoko felt someone's eyes on her, and she looked over to meet the icy gaze of Tsukimori-len.

* * *

"Good morning Tsukimori-kun," she said nervously.

"What's your business for being in the music department?" he asked coldly.

"Well," she fidgeted a bit with her violin case. "I, uh … um …"

He crossed his arms and gave her a piercing stare.

"I'd like to apologize for yesterday," she let out quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I kind of just ran off and …" Her voice began the ramble. "I'm sorry about that. It didn't have anything to do with you. I mean, it kind of did, actually, but that's not your fault. It's just that I heard something about four and then I saw you as soon as I opened my eyes after I finished playing the fourth measure and—"

"Four?" Len interrupted.

"Yes. And then I saw you so suddenly and—"

They heard voices and the sound of approaching feet towards the end of the hallway.

Len glanced towards the noise. He needed to get this stupid four issue straightened out for good, and he'd prefer if they weren't interrupted.

Without warning, he grabbed Kahoko's hand and pulled her after him into what he'd thought was an empty practice room …

* * *

_Well! That was exciting! How do you like that cliffhanger?_

_Until next time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five.

**To my readers:** Hey guys! Glad you enjoyed that cliffhanger so much! Hahaha … what can I say … I have a mischievous sense of humor ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len!

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4 … Love!

Kahoko couldn't believe it. Why couldn't she shut up? Here she was, babbling on about nothing in front of the most frigid person she had ever met.

Voices from around the corner of the hallway caught her attention. Great. Now other people would get to hear her rambling on like a fool.

Without warning, Len grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty room.

Kahoko was so shocked she was rendered speechless, and found herself unable to attempt any form of resistance. What the hell was Len doing?

"I apologize for my sudden action," he said. "But I would rather not be overheard by eavesdropping ears. However," he looked around, "I thought this was an empty practice room. It seems I am mistaken."

"M-M-Mistaken?" Kahoko stuttered angrily. "This is a storage room Tsukimori-kun!" All of a sudden she became aware of the lack of space. Len was merely a foot and a half away from her.

To her horror, a faint blush spread across her face.

* * *

Len could have sworn it was a practice room.

To his surprise, it ended up being a small storage room. He felt a bit uncomfortable because he preferred to keep his distance from people, but resigned himself to paying this small price to get his mind off the number four and back on his music.

He noticed a faint blush tinge Kahoko's cheeks, and all of a sudden the room got a whole lot smaller.

"About this number four …" he began.

"What? Oh, yes, number four. I heard that if I closed my eyes and counted to four the first guy I saw would be my fated person. I was counting my measures and then after the fourth one I saw you … and then … yeah …" Her voice trailed off.

"You heard that story too then," Len said, thinking.

"Yeah, I … wait a second! I heard it too? Does that mean you heard it as well, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Yes, and then I happened to be counting my measures on the way to the roof and I saw you after the fourth one," he said thoughtfully. "And then just now …"

Kahoko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You mean … you saw … me?" she said in disbelief, her face growing even redder.

"That's how it seems," he replied coldly. "And stop blushing!" he snapped in irritation. "It's making me uncomfortable."

She stared at him. "I'm making you feel uncomfortable?"

"It would appear to seem so," he said cooly.

Kahoko took a step back and slammed against the wall. The next thing she knew, Len had his arms next to her against the wall and his body was pressed closed to hers.

* * *

Kahoko could barely breath. Tsukimori Len was covering her body with his. His chin was right above her head and his arms rested protectively next to her against the wall. She could hear his heart beating, and was surprised to realize it was almost as fast as hers. She took a breath in and inhaled his scent. He smelled faintly of some kind of spice.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. With a start, she realized some containers had fallen from a shelf above when she had bumped against the wall.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" she asked, her voice tinged with a hint of worry. She instinctively reached up to touch his face to check for any sign of injury.

Len didn't say anything. The only response she got was his warm breath on top of her head.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "Your fingers! You didn't hurt them, did you?" She slid her hands up the wall to check his hands for injuries.

"Hino-san …"

She suddenly became aware of what she was doing. "Ah, sorry! I just …"

Len took his arms away from the wall and stepped back.

"Please be careful, Hino-san. In case you haven't noticed, this is a very small room," he told her icily.

Kahoko didn't hear him. She was still thinking of his body pressed close to hers and the faint scent of spice ...

* * *

Len saw the containers start to fall and instinctively shielded her body with his.

"Are you alright?" he asked, aware of the close proximity of their bodies.

"I'm fine, but are you okay?" she asked, and Len was surprised at the concern lacing her words. She reached up and touched his face, checking for wounds.

Len froze, and then felt his heart start racing. She was touching his face. His face! Touching his face with those same magical fingers that could coax such beautiful music from her violin. He found himself unable to answer the question.

"Oh no! Your fingers! You didn't hurt them, did you?" She touched her hands to his.

An electric shock seemed to course though his body. "Hino-san …" He stepped back, feeling as though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just …"

He struggled to clamp a lid on all the nameless emotions running unchecked through his body. "Please be careful, Hino-san. In case you haven't noticed, this is a very small room."

He realized she wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Hino-san!" he said loudly.

She met his eyes. "Sorry, what did you say?"

This time Len was the one who couldn't hear. He simply stared … and then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

_So … how was it? Ahh, this was so much fun to write! Was the romance okay? I'm dying to know what you think …it's my first romance scene ever so I'm pretty nervous on what you think about it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much … _


	5. Chapter 5

Unknown to each other, Kahoko and Len overhear the same conversation. What happens when they unconsciously follow the directions they stumbled upon?

The counting part is originally from the Korean drama "My Girl", except in that show they count up to five. Four is a much better number for music so I went with four instead of five.

**To my readers:** Thanks so much for your reviews! Enjoy Chapter 5! Please be sure to read my notes after the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro; I am just another crazy fan girl of Tsukimori Len! **And I considered possibly moving the rating up ... but I feel it's not quite lemon-y enough to be M ... just a strong T ... **

* * *

1, 2, 3, 4 … Love!

Kahoko felt Len step away, but her in her mind he hadn't moved at all. She was still thinking of his body pressed close to hers … the scent of spice …

"Hino-san!" he said loudly.

She jerked herself out of her memory and looked at him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

To her complete shock, Len leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers.

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Len was already regretting what he was doing. Any moment now she was going to push him away. Any moment …

He could feel her hesitation, but then, to his complete shock, Kahoko linked her hands behind his head and responded to his kiss.

Not knowing why, but also not knowing why not, Len deepened the kiss. He felt her moan softly into his mouth, and a strange sense of pride ran through his body. He was the one causing her to respond like this. Looping his hands around her waist, he pulled her closer.

"Len ..." she murmured, pushing closer against him. His back hit the wall and all of sudden he realized exactly what he was doing. He broke the kiss and stared at her.

"Len," she said again, smiling shyly up at him.

What had he done? What _had_ he done?

_I'll tell you what you've done_, he told himself bitterly. _You pulled this innocent girl into a closet, lost all sense of reason, and practically forced yourself on her. Nice going. I thought you were better then this. But … why doesn't she seem angry with me?_

* * *

It took Kahoko a second for her mind to register what Len was doing.

_He's … kissing me. Tsukimori Len is … kissing me …but … why? Does he … like me?_

And then she stopped thinking and simply focused on kissing him back. She linked her hands behind his head, feeling the feathery texture of his hair. _His hair is so soft,_ she thought, the same time she felt him deepen the kiss. _Ahhh, he feels so good … _She felt herself moan softly into his mouth, and then his arms circled her waist.

"Len," she murmured, calling him by his given name for the first time. She pressed herself closer to him and felt his back come up against the wall. As soon as he touched the wall, he broke the kiss and stared down at her.

"Len," she said again, smiling shyly up at him. She realized how much she loved the sound of his name.

Looking into his golden eyes, she saw him fighting a battle of some kind inside his mind. Len was an eye guy: one had to look deep within his golden orbs to get a hint as to what he was thinking, and Kahoko kept sensing different emotions changing the tone of his eyes.

She reached up and touched his face. "Len, what are you thinking?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her the best bow possible in such cramped quarters. "I'm sorry … but …"

"But?"

He looked her straight in the eyes. "You kissed me back. Don't you … dislike me for what I've just done? Even more so then ever?"

Kahoko blushed. "I've never disliked you. Well, I may have a little when we first met, but I've come to understand you. You're not a bad guy."

Len's expression didn't change, but she noticed his eyes slightly soften.

"Kahoko," he said, for the first time calling her something other then Hino-san. "It seems that I … like you, but … do you like me?"

* * *

_Tsukimori Len just confessed to me ... to me!_

Her mind flashed to the other guys in the Concours. Kazuki, who was so in love with life. Azuma, who switched personalities like a train changed tracks. Keiichi, who could really only stay awake for his cello. Ryo, who was always ready to talk. All of them were good guys, each in their own separate ways.

But the one who truly caused her to love music … who inspired her sound… who unknowingly made her heart beat faster … was the one who she played such a sweet duet with …

"I see," Len said coldly. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, and once again I apologize for my earlier actions." He opened the door and began to walk away.

"Len!" she cried, running to his retreating figure and throwing her arms around his waist. She felt him completely freeze under her touch. "I was just thinking about ... the Concours … and how … I have my reply to your question …"

* * *

"Kahoko," Len said, preparing to lay all his cards out on the table. Kahoko's face turned a little pinker, which he did not fail to notice. "It seems that I … like you, but … do you like me?"

He watched her, waiting for her reply … hoping it would be the one he suddenly found himself desperately wanting it to be.

She stood staring, her mind off on a tangent. _Is she thinking of someone else …like Tsuchuira-kun?_ he wondered, feeling his stomach being tied in knots.

After some time, she still had not answered.

"I see," Len said coldly, mistaking her silence for rejection. He felt hurt, but quickly tried to bury the feeling deep inside him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, and once again I apologize for my earlier actions." He opened the door and began to walk away.

_You'll be fine,_ he told himself. _Now that you know …you can stop thinking about her and focus all your energy on your music. That's exactly what you wanted … right?_

"Len!" she cried after him. He felt her arms circle his waist. _No, _he realized, _this is what I truly want …_

"I was just thinking about … the Concours … and how … I have my reply to … your question …"

He turned to face her, not entirely sure what to expect.

She leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss softly on his mouth.

The bell to signal the start of class rang … four times.

Len and Kahoko looked at each other.

"I guess we'll forever be haunted by that mischievous number four," Kahoko grinned, pleasantly surprised to see Len giving her a dazzling, full on smile.

"Fine with me," he replied, tucking a stray wisp of auburn hair behind her ear.

* * *

_Oh my god! I'm done! This was by far the hardest chapter to write … was it okay? Hahaha, I'm in such a happy mood right now!_

_I'm tempted to make this chapter the final chapter, but I'm really enjoying the story a lot ... so I'm going to leave it up to my readers: do you guys want me to keep going? Chapter 5 would be a lovely ending ... but I could continue with the relationship between them ... maybe a sequel is the way to go?_

_I have mixed feelings on this issue, so I'm leaving it in your capable hands! Let me know what you want!_

_(I'm going to be camping for a few days soon ... so I'll be writing by the lake for a few days in my notebook and uploading when I get home at the end of the week ...)_


End file.
